


Winter’s Heart/严冬之心

by Oxycontin



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, M/M, Steve Rogers as the Winter Soldier, Time Travel
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 22:37:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19485418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oxycontin/pseuds/Oxycontin
Summary: “早安，士兵。”Steve睁开眼，自动回答：“准备服从。”*A4 fix-it，穿越双冬兵AU。





	Winter’s Heart/严冬之心

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Winter's Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19377061) by [buckydunpun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckydunpun/pseuds/buckydunpun), [Speranza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speranza/pseuds/Speranza). 



> 2019年Captain America Reverse Big Bang活动文，封图、插图、题目+题记 by [buckydunpun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckydunpun/pseuds/buckydunpun)，已获得贴图[授权](http://wx2.sinaimg.cn/mw690/9bc41891ly1g4oy9oaah5j20u01lnq83.jpg)。

_每个严冬内心都有颤动的春天， 每个夜幕都遮挡着明艳的曙光。 ——纪伯伦_

#### Part One.

###### 1.

Steve静静地坐着，握着枪的手搁在大腿上，车轮在冰冻的铁轨上尖啸而过，车厢的波纹金属内壁在他背后隆隆作响。他缓慢地呼吸，努力保持镇静。他们飞速在阿尔卑斯山脉间行驶； _太_ 快了。护甲的重量压抑着他，不过是跟墙一样的颜色，头盔和护目镜也隐匿了他的身份。

系在手腕上的表盘让他发晕，不仅是由于其中暗涌的能量，还是由于他因此获得的自由。现在，他有 _时间_ 了——应有尽有——而时间是他唯一从来不曾拥有的东西。在他小时候，他们对妈妈说他绝对活不到十八岁；之后，Phillips上校把他拉到一边，跟他“实话实说”，告诉他“那些专家不会告诉你的东西”：从维塔射线机器里面出来的时候他很可能已经烤焦了。Steve只说 _“是的长官”、“明白长官”_ ，已经认定为此断送了他（痛苦而短暂）的人生也没什么。当然，试验成功了，但即便如此，他的时间还是不够——再有五秒钟，他或许就能赶在Bucky掉下去之前抓住他了。

###### 2.

而 _现在_ 。有了时间的眷顾，他能够挽救Bucky——至少他必须试一试，不管Bruce怎么说。Bruce总是说什么 _“截断时间分杈”_ ，不过就Steve所见，时间根本不像一棵树，而是像一条 _河_ ，湍急的洪流向前奔流不息，而他们偷走无限宝石制造出来的“分支”未必就会被 _“截断”_ ，而更像是，比如，受到 _“阻拦”_ 。时间洪流之强足以抵挡小的变化——小石头、叶子和树枝都会随波逐流。那他就不能跳进去把Bucky拉出这可怕的潮水吗？

他觉得可以，但问题在于怎么做——或者更确切地说，选在 _什么时候_ 。Bucky只是一介凡人，但假如七十年后醒来的Steve明白了什么，那一定是咆哮突击队的历史意义，在书籍、电影和博物馆展品中展现得无微不至。 _如果Bucky没有应征入伍_ ，Steve或许不会想法设法混进军队； _如果Bucky没有被俘_ ——嗯，Steve的台上功夫可能会有长进，但是107军团的大多数人都会死在那个战俘营。 _如果Bucky不在那列火车上……_ 天啊，Steve在心里推演了一遍又一遍。如果Bucky不在，Steve可能就死了，然后瓦尔基里号就会抵达——

###### 3.

头顶一声轻响，Steve抬头望去。来了。又一声响——Bucky。Steve推开他左轮手枪的保险。第三声响是Gabe。如今真正开始了，Steve陷入刻骨的恐惧——他的选择是正确的吗？他现在是孤注一掷了。但他想不出其他的可能——现在火车另一头传来枪声，气动门悄声开启，两个九头蛇警卫冲了过去，看也没看他一眼。Steve让第一个过去了，然后打死了第二个——这不是他的战斗，但他不介意暗中来点动作。随后他起身跑向相反的方向，远离枪战，朝着车尾跑去。他要赶在九头蛇把车厢炸开之前到车厢顶上，赶在Bucky掉下去之前。他找到一道闸门，向上爬进阿尔卑斯的寒风，然后伏下身抓紧车顶。他得在隐蔽的同时观察全局。

这样他最有胜算。如果他在Bucky坠落之前插手，他可能要拿他和Bucky在战时拯救的几百万条人命冒险，所以这不可以。可是在他坠落 _之后_ ，Bucky销声匿迹了近七十年——充斥着监禁、痛苦与暴虐的漫长而可怕的年月。 _这些年里_ Steve当然能够插手，这才是他真正要 _阻止_ 的。

###### 4.

车厢的墙壁像罐头盒一样被爆炸剥开。Steve随之感到一阵锥心的痛——他真的一定要再次经历一遍吗？他不确定自己能不能挺下来。真是讽刺，这一刻他在梦里重温过千万次，他曾信誓旦旦，假如能够重新来过，他愿意付出 _一切_ ——他攥紧了身下冰冷的铁杆稳住自己。保持冷静。集中注意力。随时都会——

他听见自己沙哑的呼声，当Steve从火车边上望下去，他看见了自己挥动着的慌张的手。下面那个可怜的混蛋顺着炸开的车壁往外爬着，不顾一切地想在那薄薄的边缘找到落脚点，竭力向下伸出手臂。他不知道一切都是徒劳。但 _Steve_ 知道。他迅速吸进几口冰冷的空气，稳住翻搅的胃，要是他现在吐了，他可能会错过——

Bucky的惨叫比他记忆中还要可怕得多，泪水模糊了Steve的视线。但是下面那个可怜虫和他一样盲目——盲目，还被悲痛钉在车厢边上——Steve在心里默念“一千零一，一千零二（*）”，然后做了他一直以来准备做的：他短暂地祈祷，然后 _跳了下去_ 。

（注：*原文one-one thousand, two-one thousand，是一种粗略的计时方法，每念四个音节约是一秒的时间。）

###### 5.

他本来还担心时机不对，不过看起来，他差不多是直追着Bucky下坠。Steve有很多从高到不可思议的地方跳下来的经验——跳楼啊、跳飞机啊——但他低估了这一跳有多痛苦。他们顺着滑索滑到火车上时还有些控制，然而现在寒风刀一样刺骨，稀薄的空气怎么也填不满他的肺脏，这还是在树枝开始击打他之前，然后是岩石和碎冰，没有减慢他的速度，也没有帮助缓冲。现实开始飘忽闪烁——时黑时白——或许他是间歇地失去了意识，随后地面猛地撞了上来，坚硬而无边。

###### 6.

疼痛让他醒转过来。Steve呻吟一声，在雪地里挣扎着想爬起来，右腿却支撑不住，左臂的剧痛昭示着那里也出了问题，也许是肩膀脱臼了。他缓缓地吸了几口气，感觉断了几根肋骨，但没有太严重的伤。好了。事情总有个轻重缓急。他坐起身，额头冒出汗来，右手抓住左臂。深呼吸——一瞬间尖锐的疼痛，他的手臂归位了。好些了。随着疼痛的迷雾消散，他的大脑渐渐清醒。他捏住右腿，咬紧了牙关。里面有个地方骨折了——他都不记得自己上次骨折是什么时候了——不过他觉得上个夹板应该还勉强可以。他半是爬行、半是把自己拖到雪地另一边一棵扭曲的黑树边，挣扎着起来，折下一大根比较低的树枝，捆在腿上，然后支撑着自己观察周围。

这里树木稀疏，谷底的沟壑被白雪掩埋，偶尔有深色的石头冒出头来，像雪中匍匐的野兽露出的背脊。等他看见扩散的红色，才明白那些黑影里有一个是Bucky，已经坍缩得不成人形，血正渐渐流尽。Steve推着树借力朝他走去，一瘸一拐，但还没摔倒。他跪倒在Bucky身边的雪地里，已经在翻找医药包了；老天，他 _知道_ 会很严重，但这，这比他想的还要可怕得多——他必须把大脑这一部分关掉，就像打仗的时候。只不过又回到了打仗的时候。Bucky的胳膊不见了，只剩破碎的骨和粉红的肉，还有血，那么多血。这就像是回到了阿扎诺，他想道，慌乱地绑着止血带，Bucky只是107军团里又一个被炸断了胳膊或者腿的人，他只需要叫一个医生，带Bucky去战地医院……但是没有医生，也没有战地医院，因为他们在敌后一百二十公里、海拔五百米的山里。

###### 7.

气若游丝的一声“Stt……”，Steve看见Bucky茫然地望着自己，宽慰像电流一般击穿了他——“你没事的，会没事的，”这不是说谎，他不会让这保证变成谎言的。他双手抓住Bucky仅存的手。“我在呢，我们会挺过去的，我会——”话语倾泻而出，发自肺腑又熟稔于心，“——陪你到最后的，”尽管面色惨白，Bucky还是微微一笑。

“我想……”Bucky努力吸气，却做不到了，“这就是……”

“不，”Steve脱口而出，“不是的，Buck，撑住，拜托……”但Bucky已经失去了意识。“靠！”Steve这辈子从没体验过这样的绝望。他咬紧牙关，给右腿作了一番严厉的动员，痛苦地站了起来，然后弯下腰，小心地抱起Bucky瘫软而流着血的身体横扛在肩头。伤腿的痛让他发晕，但他强行把痛苦抛在脑后，慢慢在冰天雪地的山谷里跛行，慢慢走过树林。

###### 8.

Steve有两次差点摔倒，骨折的右腿打着颤，每次都是靠着纯粹的意志力保持了直立，但第三次他一个踉跄倒下了，猛地扭身好让Bucky在他上方，自己承受了冲击。终于，他小心翼翼把Bucky翻到地上，突然几乎像个孩子一样确信Bucky已经死了。不知道为什么，Bucky显得更小了，面色雪一样苍白，嘴唇青紫。Steve看见鲜红的血滴标记着他们的来路，一直延伸到山下。

然后他听见了说话声——是巡逻中无聊的士兵，互相问着什么样的Fashistskie Gady或者Hitlerovtsy（*）会蠢到藏在这里——那种大兵的黑色幽默是如此熟悉，Steve过了一会才意识到他们说的是俄语。啊， _当然了_ ——Steve之前都在计算到达 _美国_ 阵营的可能性，要么是Patch将军的军营，要么是从意大利北上的第五军团。但是苏军一直不懈地东进，穿过了罗马尼亚和南斯拉夫。所以他刚觉得找不到医生或者战地医院是想错了。他可以带Bucky去找——  
（注：*均是俄语，分别是“法西斯杂种”和“希特勒走狗”。）

 _苏联_ 医生。 _苏联_ 战地医院。

当然了，一开始就是这样的。当时很可能就是这几个士兵在巡逻的时候发现了Bucky，然后带他回到了兵营——到了安全的地方。然后某个级别更高的人——九头蛇或者克格勃的人——一定发现了Bucky是谁，带他在苏联阵地越走越远——然后回到了俄罗斯，到了西伯利亚的基地。

可他还有什么选择呢？什么都没有，Steve阴暗地想。苏联人是Bucky生还惟一的希望—— _从来_ 都是Bucky生还惟一的希望，他想着能够改变这一切真是傻透了。Steve低头望着Bucky憔悴的毫无血色的脸，逼迫着自己去考虑另一种可怕的选择：或许生存对于Bucky来说不是最好的选择。他能够让Bucky—— _这个_ Bucky——免受七十年的痛苦，假如他就在这里杀了他。这个时间线里将不会有冬日战士，不会有神秘的杀手，困在机器里的鬼魂。

他甚至一度觉得自己能下得了手，假如这是他唯一的选择——可这不是唯一的选择。

Steve俯身在Bucky冰冷苍白的额头印下一吻。“直到最后，”他喃喃道，然后在他身边躺了下来。他开始呼救，一开始是用英语，然后是法语，然后又是俄语，刻意减弱他的声音，假装出更虚弱的样子。隐藏的实力是他的两个优势之一；另一个是他从头到尾把冬兵档案读过一遍又一遍，他很了解接下来会发生什么。

因为他要让九头蛇带走他们——他们 _两个_ 。

#### Part Two.

###### 9.

“七。忏悔。机器。奇迹。操场。呼吸。日出。孩子。武器。时间，”这些词语如同隐形的铁钩，让Steve瞬间从黑暗中觉醒。他在西伯利亚基地里幽暗阴冷的实验室，坐在一张钢制的医疗椅上。然而周围并没有一面面的电脑屏幕和医疗仪器，没有传感器，只有电线和点滴的针管。这地方其实让他想起战略科学署在布鲁克林的实验室。

一个戴着红色贝雷帽的瘦削男人站在他面前，赞许地俯视着他。“早上好，士兵，”Steve绞尽脑汁搜寻着合适的俄语词汇，才找出他该说什么：“准备服从。”他一直不擅长记台词。

男人看了看手里的写字板。“按照计划，你今天有训练，”Steve一点头，努力显出冷静的样子，尽管他的大脑正恐慌地尖叫。 _今天是什么日子，哪一年？_ 雪山之后的所有事都模糊一片。 _他经历了什么被迫忘记的事情吗？他能够控制自己吗？_ 他觉得他是自主的，但也很可能就他妈搞错了。最重要的是， _Bucky在哪？_

###### 10.

好在最重要的问题首先有了答案，当他站起来转过身，他发现Bucky也在实验室这边。Bucky昏迷不醒，上身赤裸，被捆在轮床上，身上各种各样的管子纠缠着连向氧气瓶和注射液。泛着光的淡粉色疤痕在他的胸膛蜿蜒，比他们装上的金属臂更有光泽—— _这又是什么时候的事？_ Bucky的头发变得乱蓬蓬的，遮住了眼睛，Steve把手指插进自己的头发，觉得刘海又像从前一样耷拉了下来——所以已经过了一段时间，但还没有那么久。

在2016年，基地正中有六座高大的冷冻舱，巨大的钢铁和玻璃管状舱室围成一圈。可现在，只有两个金属铆接的活动小冷冻舱，比起那些玻璃冷冻舱更像是小时候他害怕的那种铁肺，更别说瓦坎达造型优美现代的器械了。Steve环顾着小小的实验室——戴着红贝雷帽的男人跟两个穿着白大褂的医生之一交谈着，在金属门外，Steve看见一个全副武装的警卫正在待命，胸前挂着机关枪。如果他和 Bucky想逃出去，没什么他们应付不来的，只是……

只是Bucky哪也去不了；现在还不行。Steve慢慢走到他身边，等着有人来拦他，但是没有人过来。Bucky看起来比在雪山里的时候强一些，但是这说明不了什么问题——他才被从死亡边缘拉回来，也正是大难不死的模样。他的脸色好些了，但是在金属臂和身体接合的地方有一圈狰狞的红色血肉。他们还给他供氧输液，很好，这些点滴里面至少有一些是止痛药，不过一些输液袋上的化学式看起来……怎么说也很令人担忧。Steve仔细看着其中一个——C17H21NO5——当他的目光顺着输液管回到Bucky的身体，他看见那双蓝色的眼睛睁开了，瞳孔放大着。

###### 11.

“嘿，”Steve弯下身低语。“Buck，是我，你认得我吗？”

Bucky看上去意识很朦胧也很茫然，但是他的嘴无声地说出：“St——”让Steve惊喜的是，他说的竟是“——死蠢的混蛋（Stupid punk），”Steve好不容易才没开心得叫出来。

他只是攥紧了Bucky的手喃喃道：“我会找办法带咱们逃出去的，就等着你好起来了。所以你要挺住，伙计，好吗？你挺住，陪着我。”

Bucky渐渐又要昏睡过去了，舌头舔过干裂的嘴唇。但他点点头，嘶哑地说：“……直到最后，”这也是Steve能得到的最好的答案了。

###### 12.

“——日出。孩子。武器。时间。早上好，士兵，”Steve睁开眼，自动回答：“准备服从。”任务——他扭头找Bucky，但是另一座冷冻舱上的红灯亮着，透着玻璃能看见Bucky苍白的脸——

他挨了重重一耳光，Steve差点就抓住Volkov的胳膊把他甩到屋子另一边，然而这样增援就会来，虽然他或许能活着逃出去，但绝对来不及把Bucky从冷冻舱里弄出来。于是他攥紧了拳头。

任务是一次惩处，在华沙，在他们给他穿好护甲、装备好武器之后，他得到了剩余的情报，在直升机里读完。他本来打算不成功执行惩处——或不如说 _刺杀_ ——不管对象是谁，然后他会接受后果，然而他发现他竟然 _认识_ 这个杂种。Kurt Bruns是马伊达内克集中营的党卫军情报主管，后来苏联人在1944年底解放了这个集中营，但是Bruns，这个曾在战争中下达过一些极为残酷命令的鬼鬼祟祟的小人，开枪打死了他的两个警卫以后逃走了。苏军方面勃然大怒，于是向咆哮突击队和其他所有联军的特战小组都下达了一条跟手头这份简报很像的备忘录，以防万一。现在这混蛋重新有了踪迹，竟是在华沙，想在黑市买个护照偷偷潜往西方。

唔，他可休想，Steve不会允许的。Steve明白这背后另有动机，九头蛇想除掉Bruns，不仅是因为许多现任九头蛇官员是憎恨他的前任苏联军人，还是因为这样一次公开又匿名的刺杀会加剧苏美之争。克里姆林不知情，会以为是中情局干的，而中情局又会以为是克格勃或者东德的斯塔西（*），暗地里又怀疑MI5，而MI5肯定会否认，引发又一系列猜疑。  
（注：*前东德国家安全部。）

不过这些事不是他这个级别的人要担心的。Steve见过1944年马伊达内克集中营的照片，他不会让情报主管Kurt Bruns再次销声匿迹的。Steve把一栋楼楼顶作为据点，在那里能够俯瞰Bruns预备和线人接头的公园，在下午2:24射杀了他。晚饭前他就回了西伯利亚，他自然没有受到惩罚，但还得忍受他上级一系列陈词滥调的演说，把他叫成九头蛇之拳，世纪的救星，为人民带来秩序的使者，等等等等。

在他后面，透过结霜的玻璃，能看见Bucky没刮胡子的枯槁的脸。

###### 13.

“Voskhod。Deti。Oruzhiye。Vremya。Dobroye utro，Soldat。”他睁开眼说：“准备服从。”另一个冷冻舱是空的，金属门还开着。“Da（*），”Volkov顺着他的视线望过去说，“你的同志需要协助，”于是他们匆匆给他穿上制服，眼睛周围抹上黑颜料，戴上面具、护目镜，然后给了他一个榴弹发射器和一辆雪地车。  
（注：*前面的俄语是后几个启动词的翻译，以及一句“早上好，士兵”。后面亦同。Da是俄语的“是”。）

冬日战士在奥伊米亚康冰封的山脊上扎了营，在他爬上来以后看都没看他一眼，只是指了指下方的雪原，那里有一架坠机——一架美国飞机，是道格拉斯A-20。飞机旁边有一条小小的黑线，一具尸体，一个人——是飞行员。冬兵击中了他。但是A-20是定载三人——三人——他的头开始抽痛。三人飞机。

他看看冬日战士——Bucky——Bucky Barnes——而冬兵举起瞄准镜低声说：“Net dvizheniya izkabiny。” _机舱里没有活动_ 。他一只手碰了碰Bucky的手臂，Bucky转过身来，五官藏在面具和黑色镜片后面。Steve意识到自己的脸也一样深藏不露，手忙脚乱地扯掉面具和护目镜，丝毫不顾天寒地冻。“Bucky，”Steve突然感到绝望。“Bucky，我们在做什么？我们必须离开这里。这可能是我们的机会——”

###### 14.

一股血，Bucky猛地向后倒去，枪声回荡着。Steve用力把他按倒，一转身把枪架在坚硬的雪地上开了四枪。他熟悉这飞机的布局，知道那些人会躲在哪里。开完枪他已经半转过身去了，看见Bucky扯掉了面具，脸侧流着血，看起来火冒三丈的。子弹擦伤了他的耳朵——太近了——但他没事。Bucky把枪口转向飞机，但是Steve知道——他很确定——

他没有打偏。他们都死了。

飞机向一边倾斜着，但是看起来并没有损坏到无可救药的程度，Steve觉得他们有一定的把握能让它重新飞起来，再不济也会有些物资：食物、地图、无线电。“Bucky，这可能是我们的机会，”Steve说，但是一边说一边就觉得恶心——他脑内的钩子狠狠拉扯着他。“如果我们能让飞机再运转起来……我们必须试试。你明白吗？”

但Bucky依旧用冬兵的空洞眼神看着他。Steve一下慌了，急切地说：“Bucky，我是Steve——我是你的朋友，你认识我一辈子了。我们必须离开这里，如果我们要逃，你就要信任我。你 _明白_ 吗？”

###### 15.

他等着，但是Bucky没有回应。这感觉像是一种痛，一处难以填补的空虚——世界的尽头。然后Bucky的表情有了些许变化，闪动过丝丝情感。Bucky的嘴动了动，默念着他记不起来的字句，像是在努力回忆某道古老的教义。

“到——”Bucky脸上满是困惑，眼中含着恐惧。Steve无助地伸出手去，捧住Bucky的脸，吻住他冰凉的、冰凉的嘴唇。Bucky倾身回吻，这吻正是他们从前的吻，无比熟悉，一种无论如何都无法被剥夺的直觉。当吻结束，他们依偎在一起取暖，脸颊和鼻子贴在一起。“直到最后，”Bucky喃喃道。感谢上帝。

###### 16.

但是他们飞不起来。飞机受到的损伤比看起来严重，电台也在坠机的时候坏了。但是在物资这方面Steve猜对了，机组人员的应急装备都还在，所以现在他们有了口粮、火种、医药和生存工具——这一切正是九头蛇不希望他们拥有的。九头蛇一向只给他们武器。

Bucky在这个地区执行过几次任务，所以由他来制定路线。他们蹲在机舱里看地图以躲避风雪。Steve努力无视美国飞行员们控诉的眼神——现在他们都是尸体了。“他们会指望我们往南走，因为只有疯子才会继续北上——所以我们应该往北走，”Bucky说。“我最远只走到过第二座山——他们管那山叫巨犬，bol’shayasobaka，因为形状很像——但再往北有一些村子，之后是巴伦支海。有千万个小岛可供藏身，”Bucky说，很久以来第一次显得充满希望，“或者我们可以等着天气转好，试试航行到挪威，”Steve笑了，想起了新阿斯加德，他想象着在那里刻下一道消息，等着七十年以后抵达的Thor来发现。

但仅仅是想象而已，他们甚至没能越过巨犬山。他们本在飞速行进，突然Bucky停住了，仿佛撞上了一堵墙，Steve立刻意识到出了很严重的问题，正当此时，Bucky直直倒下，开始抽搐。Steve跪倒在他身边，发现Bucky的金属臂上有个红灯快速闪烁着。那群该死的狗杂种在里面装了某种距离传感器，而Bucky刚刚越界了。看一看就知道痛苦至极，Steve不假思索地拉着Bucky顺原路返回，往回，再往回，直到Bucky解脱地松弛了肌肉，重新找回自控。

“你快走，”Bucky立刻说，简直荒唐至极——但Bucky的铁手紧紧抓住他，摇晃着他。“老天啊，Steve——我被他们拴着，但是你没有。你可以逃走。我不能让你留在地狱里，只为了有人给我 _作伴_ 。”

“我不会走的！”Steve喊道，语气比他所想的还要愤怒。“没有你我不走！”他吸了口气，冷静些说：“会有下一次机会的，更好的机会，”Bucky抿紧了嘴唇，但是没有阻止Steve跟他回基地。

###### 17.

“——Voskhod。 Deti。 Oruzhiye。Vremya。 Dobroye utro，Soldat。”他睁开眼说：“Ya gotov otvechat。”任务是挑起骚动，要杀死朝鲜半岛的三名关键谈判员。他获准自己选择武器，挑了三把刀，两把西格绍尔全自动手枪，还有一把M4A1卡宾步枪，比起巴雷特狙击步枪他更喜欢这一款。

他带着后援军赶到的时候，冬日战士已经在运输飞机等着了，他们上飞机系好安全带。片刻之后飞行员在通讯系统宣布起飞，他靠着震动的金属壁闭上眼睛。向南飞过苔原上空时气氛有了微妙的变化，他才举起枪，封闭的空间里就响起震耳欲聋的枪声。但他没有开火——是冬兵站在一圈尸体中间。

“ _Steve_ ，”冬兵说，见他没有放下枪，便伸手扯下护目镜和面具——然后右手顺着左臂一拂，仿佛把铁臂的银色扯了下去，下面的义肢是一种颜色更深的金属制成的，有着金色的接缝，也不再有和制服映衬的红星。他的手背系着一个带蓝色荧光的圆盘，一闪一闪——

他低头，看见自己手背也系着一个一模一样的圆盘。

###### 18.

“Steve，”冬兵又说，而……那是对的，不是吗。他是Steve。他是Steve Rogers。冬兵迅速在机舱里行动着，到处安装小剂量的炸药，打算炸毁飞机。“我们要 _离开_ 这里了，你和我，”他说，“然后这飞机会坠毁的。你即将再一次从历史上消失了，伙计——”这是 _Bucky_ ，这个是 _他的Bucky_ ——来自现实，来自 _未来_ ，来救他了。可是另一个怎么办……？

“不！我 _不能走_ 。你 _不能走_ ，”Steve抗议道。“Buck，你还在 _那下面_ ——他——”

“他我救不了，但是你，蠢蛋，你自打1926年起就是我的专属问题了。”

“ _可是——_ ”

“闭上嘴听我说，好吗？”墙上的炸药闪烁得越来越快了。“你 _救不了他_ 。因为这一切已经 _发生过了_ ——我 _知道_ ，我 _亲身_ 经历过。现在为止我们还在同一条时间线上，但如果我不把你救走，他们就会像 _占有我_ 那么多年一样也 _占有你_ 。”Steve低头看着他的黑色护甲，他胸口的红星。“你会创造一条他们同时俘虏了咱们俩的时间线，”Bucky柔声说。“这对任何人都不好——对我不好，对你不好，对整个世界都不好，这是肯定的。”

Steve呼出一口气，仔细思索着Bucky的话。是真的，他们已经占有了他。他正在去韩国的路上，打算实施谋杀。他已经忘了自己是谁，忘记了自己的目标。他唯一还没忘记的是——Steve抬头，Bucky就站在面前，一如既往地等待着解救他。他伸出手，那只戴着发光表盘的手，Steve手腕上的表盘也回应一般亮了起来。

下一秒，飞机在苔原上空爆炸了。

#### 尾声

“小失误，”当他们重新出现在平台上，Bucky对Bruce说。“不算事，”然后他看看Sam，毫不客气地说：“他不想谈，”Sam做了个鬼脸，明摆着是想说： _妈耶，你还真是个混球_ ，不过默许地举起了双手。

看他们相处得这么融洽真是不错。

不过之后，Bucky找到了坐在湖边的他，原来Bucky倒是 _真想_ 谈谈这个事。“你知道，我觉得你不明白在那边是怎么回事，”Bucky说。

Steve空洞地笑笑。“哦，我明白得很，”他说。“我差点把自己变成九头蛇的杀人机器，还是徒劳无功。”

“不是徒劳，”Bucky悄声说。“你是为了我。而且你的确救了我，Steve，你不懂吗？”

他眼前只有玻璃下Bucky枯槁的脸。“你他妈怎么能说出这种话？”

Bucky坐在他身旁说：“你就不好奇我是怎么知道去哪找你的吗？时间之广，宇宙之大，我却知道你会去 _那个地方、那个时候_ 。Rhodey说我一定是撞大运了。不过你知道，我从来没有什么该死的运气。”Steve猛地扭头盯着他，Bucky轻声说了下去：“我知道去哪找你，是因为我 _记得_ 你——我记得你也在。之后，我以为我……疯了。然后我以为那是个梦，一个美梦，你找到了我，你认识我，你叫了我的名字。你还告诉我你会陪我……”

“……直到最后，”Steve说。

“是啊，”Bucky回过头去望着湖面。“我不懂什么物理，”他说。“我不知道有没有另一个——听到你呼唤的时候没有回来的我。我只知道你叫了我的名字，我就认出了你。”

眼泪刺痛了Steve的双眼，他努力想把泪水眨掉。“我很庆幸，”他说。

“我觉得因为有你，我保持自我的时间比按理来说长了很多，”Bucky说。“我觉得要不是你一开始就在那里陪着我，他们可能就把我的记忆连根除去了。”

 _这还不够好_ 。“妈的，Buck， _肯定_ 有办法能阻止他们的，”Steve愤怒地低声说。

“瞧瞧你，还鸡蛋里挑骨头，”Bucky说。“不出所料。”

“可是我们有 _时光机_ 了。我们可以回到过去——”

“是啊，你知道，我对过去从来没多少兴趣，”Bucky说。“过去总是像一个没法喝到好咖啡的地方。我是说，随便你怎么批评21世纪，这里的咖啡可棒极了，”Steve正想叫Bucky _他妈的严肃点_ ，Bucky _已经_ 就 _严肃_ 起来了：“我像琥珀里的虫子一样困在过去已经七十年了，Steve。我回不去了，我必须向前走。听我说，伙计，过去已经死了——”

一声巨响，贝纳塔号在湖上方突然出现，引擎的推力让树木向后弯去，在水面激起波浪。“——而且这里有 _宇宙飞船_ 呀！”Bucky开心地叫道，头发在风中乱舞，飞船从他们面前飞到小屋另一边的停机坪。“来自其他世界的货真价实的飞船！陈述完毕，法官阁下！”他们周围被飞船气流卷起的树叶开始归于平静，Bucky的笑容也随之消散。“Steve，没有你我不想一个人去未来，”他说。

“你不会一个人的，”Steve说，把时间旅行手环从手腕上摘了下来。

**-The End-**


End file.
